Confessions and Nightmares
by Yoitemichealis
Summary: Mimuro has a nightmare, and can't bare to think of it coming true. He needs someone to comfort him, and Nisei comes to his aid. MimuroxNisei T for language and a bit of violence


**Well, here's my first NiseixMimuro fic! I love this pairing, so I'm not exactly sure why I've never written about them before... Nisei being my favorite character and all... Who knows XD**

Nisei and Mimuro aren't mine, no matter how much I want to cuddle them.

Enjoy~!

* * *

Mimuro was running in the dark, even though as a child we're all told not to do that. The darkness pressed against his eyes, it closed in around him, cold and hateful.  
But none of that mattered, he was running, he had to keep running. He didn't know if he was running from something, or running to meet something, but witch ever one it was, it was urgent.  
A flash of crimson red light, but he had to keep going, keep running through the darkness. The ground that flash under Mimuro's feet was nothing more then a featureless blur, dark like everything else in this hellish world.

And then there was Nisei, laying in a pool of his own blood, a strange joyful and scared smile still lingering on his cold, still lips. The long black hair Mimuro liked so much was crusted with blood, some of it tangled in the pool of congealing blood.

"N-Nisei... N-No..." Mimuro's voice was shaky, his eyes watering painfully, only shock and fear kept them at bay.

The white haired high-school student knelt down to the thin body, tears falling as he brushed a lock of raven hair from his friend's face.  
Nisei had always been pale in complexion, but now he was far too pale... Mimuro slid his hand down to Nisei's neck, intending to check for a pulse, but drew his hand back quickly.  
Turning the beautiful head over gently, he was sure of what he felt. There was a bullet hole, jagged and painful, right through Nisei's windpipe.

Mimuro woke screaming Nisei's name, sobbing uncontrollably into his pillows, his blankets a tangled mess from him writhing across the bed in his sleep.

He was used to dreaming about Nisei, it wasn't anything new, the dreams had various level of intimacy, but they were always pleasant, wishful dreams.  
This nightmare was new, and it scared Mimuro more then anything he'd ever experienced before.

What if he had had this dream because something happened to Nisei? What if... The dream was real? Mimuro couldn't stand to think of loosing the black haired male, and thinking about it made him sob even more into his cold pillow.

When the white haired male recovered enough self control to subdue his tears, he felt the need to hear Nisei's voice, to make sure he was still alive.  
He picked up his small light green cellphone, and put in the number he'd memorized even though he barely ever used it.

Nisei had never acted like more then a best friend to Mimuro, but the older boy found himself trying prolong any touch the two of them shared, or imagine his playful, mischievous voice as he fell asleep.  
Mimuro had been to shy and unsure of his feelings to say anything to his school mate, but Mei was noticing the happy light the Mimuro's sparked with wen he saw the younger male. She had cornered him about it several times, he had denied it, but he couldn't lie to himself the way he lied to his fighter.

"Mimuro-Sempai, why are you calling me so late?" came the grumpy, tired voice fro the cellphone.

"N-Nisei... Are you okay?" Mimuro's voice was still trembling, like a small child's.

"As okay as anyone can be if they're woken up a 3 fucking thirty in the morning" Nisei was irritable, well, most of the time he was.

"Thank god..." Mimuro started to cry again, this time with relief.

"Sempai, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah... I-I am..." Mimuro tied to stop the tears flowing down his face, but the dream had shaken him more then he had first thought.

"I'm coming over, wait a few minutes, no complaints." Nisei hung up, and left Mimuro staring at the phone, tears suddenly stopped in surprise. Was Nisei actually worried about him? Mimuro supposed he had sounded pretty pitiful, that must be why Nisei was coming to see him.

* * *

Nisei was there in a few minutes as he said, there houses were only two blocks apart. His long sleep tangled hair fell in his eyes as he climbed through the window.  
He came to Mimuro's bed side, where the white haired male was watching him with spacy eyes.

"Sempai, you're definitely not okay, what happened?" Nisei sounded a lot gentler then usual, obviously seeing a part of his sempai he'd never seen before.

"You're alive..." Mimuro's hand went up Nisei's pale cheek, he caressed it gently, making sure it was still warm and soft.

"The fact that I'm alive is what's wrong? I never knew you had a problem with me existence, Sempai" Nisei said sarcastically, trying to get Mimuro to smile.

"Nisei... Will you die?"

"Of course I'll die" then realizing Mimuro was looking for comfort, he amended "Everyone does eventually, though I'm not planning on hitting the bucket anytime soon"

Mimuro pulled his Kempai into his lap gently, nuzzling into his chest.

"Sempai, what the hell is wrong with you? Tell me what happened!"

"I had a bad dream... You were, d-dead..."

"So you'd be upset if I died?"

"Yes... I love-" Mimuro broke off, he had fallen fast asleep, his face buried in Nisei's shirt.

* * *

Nisei was eventually able to get Mimuro to lay on the bed and let go of him. Strangely, Nisei almost missed the warm contact, but his parents would treat him even worse then they already did if he wasn't there in the morning.

"Mimuro-sempai, you're an idiot..." Nisei whispered as he slid out of the window and dropped to the ground. He was smiling, it was nice to know someone would miss him if were ever to cease to exist.

* * *

**Okay, were they OOC? They seemed a little to me... Review and tell me please! I love reviews :D**  
**~hugs everyone~**

**~Yoitemichealis**


End file.
